Can't Stop The Feeling DamiRae
by Xx-CoolFireSkyler-xX
Summary: Damian had been feeling something different when near Raven, and he hates the feeling but what can he do? Damian x Raven, Damirae, you get the point.
1. Chapter 1

**Damian's POV:**

It was midnight, I was in the training room. I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since we took down Trigon, I felt uncomfortable around her. My heart pounding every time I'm near her, and I hate this feeling, I don't even know what it is!

A while has passed and I'm still in the training room beating a bunch of hologram ninjas, and I'm still thinking about her. I sliced another hologram, and another one, and another one. I'm starting to not think of her but… Surprise.

"What are you doing up this late?" Raven asked. 'Damn!' I thought.

"I could ask you the same" I said as casual as I can be. Tuning to face her, she was leaning on the doorway.

"Nothing much, just a nightmare, but it has nothing to do with Trigon" she replied.

"Good" I said.

"How bout' you?" she asks walking to a bench in the training rom.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind is occupied with a lot of stuff" I answered.

"Stuff like?" she asked as I turn to slice a hologram with my sword.

"You do not wanna know" I said trying not to look like a dumbass while talking to her.

"If you say so, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" She told me before walking away.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over" I said relieved.

"He have you seen Kori's necklace? the one with silver lace and an emerald on the middle? I told her that I'll help find it" I was shocked with her just popping up.

"No" I said as I continue beating these holograms.

"Ok. And what's over that you're glad about?" 'Crap' as I was thinking of an excuse.

"Uh. Nothing, I was just uhhh- taking a break on training" I said facing her, she was just in front of me.

"You're horrible at lying" she told me pointing her finger at me.

"What! I'm not lying." I said. But still, she isn't convinced.

"Whatever you say Damian" she said walking out the door and straight to the kitchen. To make sure, she won't hear me, I peeked trough the doorway, she's gone.

"I am so terrible on talking to her" I cursed myself as I turned off these holograms and went straight to my room. It's still 1 am as I took a shower, dress in my uniform and lied on my bed to take a short nap.

As I closed my eyes, the alarm went off 'Dammit!' I thought as I instantly grabbed my sword and went straight to the common room.

 **Raven's POV:**

As the alarm went off I teleported myself to the common room and saw Damian already messing with the computer as the others went in with sleepy faces.

"Who is it now?" Garfield groggily asked while yawning. I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven's POV:**

"Just some guy named Mumbo Jumbo?" Damian said facing us.

"That guy again?" I said. I mean, we've been encountering him for like….years and he always looses.

"What do you mean 'again'? You know this guy?" Damian asks.

"Yeah, we used to kick his but every time we fight him" I answered.

"He never gives up" Garfield whines.

"Let's not waste our time, Raven can you teleport us there?" Kori asked. I nodded and purple energy surrounded us until we're at the place and saw Mumbo Jumbo.

"Well, long time no see titans" Mumbo said turning to face us. His mouth dropped "Wait! Why are Cyborg and Starfire so tall? why are you wearing different uniforms? why did Beastboy and Raven stayed the same? why did Robin became younger? and who's the blue lego man?"

"Let's just get this over with" Damian said in a bored tone.

"Well then, let the magic begin!" Mumbo said as Damian ran straight to him, ready to punch him but Mumbo waved his wand and disappeared.

"Oh no!, where did me go?" Mumbo asked mockingly.

"TITANS GO!" Kori said as we joined Damian.

"Abra Kadabra!" Mumbo said, turning Beetle into a talking squirrel.

"Hey! how did you do that?" Beetle said….. Well more like squirrel now.

"A magician never reveals his secret" Mumbo said.

Damian went to my side and whispered "How do we take down this guy? He's a lunatic with magic powers."

I smirked at him as I floated to the air "Azarath Metrion Zinth-" I was cut off by Mumbo grabbing my hood and crashing me down the ground cracking the floor.

"And now for the grand finale! I will slice the lovely assistant in half and never put her back together again!" I can hear Mumbo said as my vision was still blurry.

 **Damian's POV:**

I saw this magician guy make a saw pop out his hand and was about to slice Raven in half but I instantly threw my sword at him but he dodged it.

"Well, it seems like the assistant's boyfriend doesn't enjoy the show." Mumbo said making the saw disappear only to be replaced by a hammer "Well I guess, I'll just have to knock myself out!" he said trying to hammer his head but hammered Raven's back instead "Oops! I missed".

Raven was now unconscious on the ground and I was filled with fury as I tried to attack him but he disappeared again.

I ran straight to Raven and kneeled down next to her. I saw the bleeding bruise on Raven's back as I carried her and put her aside since Kori's been turned into a cat, Cyborg turned into a small bear wearing a pink tutu, Garfield turned into a telephone, and Beetle is still a squirrel.

"Your girlfriend will be fine kid" Mumbo said appearing again. "She's my friend, who happens to be a girl" I said in fury as I ran and tried to attack him but he dodges every punch and kick.

"Are you and Joker related?" I asked.

"Now tell me, who is this Joker?" he asked as he points his wand at me and sent me flying towards a wall.

"Change plans! you are the grand finale" he said as a chainsaw appeared in his hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I heard Raven yelled as the chainsaw went chasing Mumbo as he run.

She landed beside me "you okay?" she asks as if no damage has been caused on her.

"How do you do this?" Mumbo asked Raven while being chased by his chainsaw.

Raven levitated some handcuffs and handcuffed Mumbo while the chainsaw disappeared. Raven went in closer and grabbed his hat and put it on her head.

"A magician never reveals her secret" Raven said as the police came.

"And I'll be taking that" I said while snatching Mumbo's wand away.

Kori, Beetle, Garfield, and Cyborg returned to normal. "You okay?" I asked Raven.

"Yeah, I have healing powers remember?" she answered.

We all went back to the tower while Cyborg bought some pizza.

We watched a movie Garfield bought, it's called Kingsman The Secret Service. It's all about a kid named Egsy, he has a horrible life since his dad, who turned out to be a secret agent, died for saving another agent. And that very agent offered Egsy an opportunity to be a Kingsman agent, which he accepted and has to defeat a rich psychopath named Valentine and he succeeded.

After that, we went back to what we're doing, I'm not sleepy now so I decided to go to the one place that can keep me busy, the training area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven's POV:**

Damian had been acting weird by the past few weeks. He has been more open to us, especially to me. Sometimes I can tell he's avoiding me and I don't know why. I'm pretty sure he's still at the training room...again. But again, why would I waste my time stopping him? he's stubborn as ever. I have nothing to do so I went to the edge of the roof and meditate.

 _'Damian... Well, he's a big jerk and breaks all the rules but would do anything to protect the ones he care for. He's stubborn, brave, caring, cute, adorea- wait wait wait! did I just call him cute and adorable? no way, I guess I'm just carried away by my thoughts.'_ My head is filled with thoughts... No, not filled, overloaded.

As I meditated, memories kept flashing through my head. Me and Damian at the fair, fighting the justice league, becoming a portal, running through hell.

Even if I'm the daughter of the biggest and worse creature in all existence, he's still there for me.

'I'm thinking about him again! I've got to stop this phenomena! This can't be! This is impossible! I can't be falling for him! Even if I do, he wouldn't feel the same' I thought as I got up and turned for the door.

"Hey Raven" 'Hell' I thought as I saw Damian

"Hi, any news?" I replied walking towards the elevator.

"No, where are you going?" He asked.

"Do you need to know my every move?" I asked pushing the down button.

"If I have to" he answered, crossing his arms and turning my direction.

The elevator doors slid open as me and Damian stepped in "I'm going to the park, if you must know." I said as the doors closed. Damian pushed the floor where the common room is and as the door slid open again, we walked in and I went to my room to get some normal clothes. 'Damn! a walk in the park can clear my head a little... I hope'.

 **Damian's POV:**

'Raven's acting a little strange... But again, like I'm doing any better' I thought as I realized 'Ugh! that damn empath can't leave my thoughts! if only she hadn't had that pretty fa-' I brisk walked to my room and shut the door "D-di-did I just called Raven p-pretty?" I asked myself while getting this unknown feeling again. 'What is this feeling?' I thought as I snuck through the garage and grabbed Grayson's old motorcycle. I started the engine and made my way through Gotham.

 **Damian's POV:**

It took me 20 minutes and 48 seconds to get to the manor I parked Grayson's motorcycle in front of the gates and walked in. I was greeted by Alfred "Master Damian, what brings you here? do you care for a snack?" "Hey Pennyworth, I was searching for Grayson, I need to talk to him. Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine." I said walking in the manor.

 **Alfred's POV:**

I was shocked when he said the word "Thanks". I never saw him be this polite. 'He have changed a lot since he was sent to live with the titans' I thought as went back on helping Master Bruce with his meeting.

 **Dick's POV:**

I was in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Damian. "Little D! your back!" I said as I lift him up and gave him a hug. "Grayson! put me down this instant!" he said irritated. "So what brings you here?" I asked "I need to talk about something...or someone".

I had a wide grin at my face and suggested him to come in. "So…. Who is this, someone?" I asked 'Oooooh! Little D has a crush!'.

"A certain empath you probably know" Damian replied as my eyes went wide. 'He has a crush on Raven?'.

"What about Raven?" I asked trying not to be assuming.

He sighs "Well….. Uh….." he was biting his lower lip and looked at the ground. I put out my hand signaling him to continue.

"I have this strange feeling that I can't stop whenever around her, I'm hoping that you have an idea on what this feeling may be, considering that you hav- are a pervert and you have been with numerous women." Damian said still facing the ground.

I frowned at the "pervert" part and smiled because he does have a crush on Raven. "Lemme guess, heart racing, being nervous, feeling uncomfortable around her and you simply can't keep stop thinking about her."

He looked at me with wide eyes and pointed his finger at me "Yes! That's it! That's exactly it!"

My smile became wider "Little D, this is a really good thing!" I said walking across my room while he was looking at me nervous.

"What? Is she putting a spell on me? am I cursed?" he asked still looking at me nervous. I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"I said good thing. Why would spells and curses a go-" I was cut off by his shout.

"GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT GRAYSON!" I held him in the upper arms.

"You. Are. In-" I was cut off again by a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright? I heard someone shouting." it was Bruce.

Damian hid under the bed as I opened the door "Yeah, everything is just fine. I was just shouting in victory cause I beat the boss fight in my game and I'm in the next round." I lied but he is still not convinced.

"Whatever. I'm going to a meeting with the Saint Boulevard Company. You are in charge of Tim and Jason while I'm gone. Understood?" Bruce said.

"Yeah sure" I said as he walked away. Damian got out under the bed.

"You really need to clean the under of you bed" He said while holding his nose.

"What's the point of cleaning under the bed? It's like cleaning a dumpster, it's designed to be filthy." I said facing him.

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying, Damian. You. Are. In. LOVE!" I happily said as his eyes widened.

"WHAT! IMPOSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE!" he said freaking out.

I crossed my arms and he looked at me glaring daggers "Tell this to anyone especially Drake, Todd, and father, you're dead."

I pretended to zip my mouth saying that I won't tell them. "I'm going back to the tower, thanks for your time. Goodbye Dick" He said as he headed to the door and left.

I was really shocked when he said "Thanks" and I'm super happy because 'He finally called me by first name! he really changed a lot with the titans.'

 **Damian's POV:**

I went back to the tower without them noticing I'm gone. I walked straight to my room to think of what just happened.

'Damn! I can't believe what the hell is happening to me' I thought as I lay on my bed.

'I need some sleep' I thought as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Raven's POV:**

I returned from the park and saw Damian enter his room and I felt like my heart twisted again, I always feel that every time I see him….. It feels really weird.

'I need to have a talk with Kori' I thought cause I need to figure this out. Is it my father, or just me?

I went to Kori's room and I stopped on the doorway. I can hear her talking with Dick on her laptop…..again.

It might be important and I know it's wrong to mess with someone's privacy but it is okay to break the rules as long as no one gets hurt…right?

Dick: You won't believe what Damian just told me!

Kori: What is it?

Dick: I know I'm not suppose to tell you this but promise me that you won't tell this to anybody.

Kori: Sure, what is it?

Dick: Damian has a crush on-

"Oh my! I must've clicked the end button, I'll try to call him again" I can hear Kori say.

'Damian has a crush on someone? It's probably Supergirl or Batgirl' I sadly thought.

Kori: Sorry Dick, I pressed a button.

Dick: Yeah, it's okay. As I was saying, Damian has a crush on Raven!

'Wait what?!' I was shocked to hear that.

Kori: Really? he told you?

Dick: Yeah.

Kori: When?

Dick: About 30 minutes ago.

Kori: Yes, I can see that Raven and Damian are really close and open to each other.

Dick: Ooooh! I think they'll end up together.

Kori: I hope so.

Dick: Yeah! If they're gonna end up together I'll be Damirae's biggest fan.

Kori: Damirae?

Dick: Yeah, Dami from Damian, and Rae from Raven, Damirae!

Kori: That's nice!

Dick: Oh yeah! I gotta go watch Jason and Tim, they're playing truth or dare. I better prevent the incoming damages. Bye Kori!

Kori: Bye!

'Damirae? Really? Whatever' I thought as I walked in after a few seconds pretending that I heard nothing about that.

"Hey Kori, I need to talk about something" I said as she looked at me.

"Hello Raven, what do you want to talk about?" She asked gesturing her hand for me to take a seat.

"I have this feeling that I can't stop. It keeps coming back to me when I'm near the person, the feeling when your heart is like twisting?" I tried to explain hoping that she'll understand.

"Oh! I believe that's what they call, love. I've been feeling the same with Nightwing" She said. My eyes widened as I looked at her.

"W-what?" I stuttered in shock.

"Would you like to tell who this person is?" She said.

"Promise to tell no one please?" I said as she nodded.

I sighed "It's Damian" her eyes widened in joy.

"Oh" She simply said.

"I don't know what to do, I can't stop the feeling" I said.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" She suggested.

"I don't think I'm ready yet" I sighed.

"Just confess your feelings when you're ready" She said.

"Ok, thanks Kori" I said as I went for the door.

"Your welcome, I hope it helped" I heard her say as I went to my room.

I was walking around in circles, nervous. 'What if he's tricking Dick?' 'What if when I tell him how I feel, he's in love with someone else?' my mind was filled with "What If's" until my father spoke up.

 ***evil laugh* So my daughter is in love?**

 **Mark my words Raven, if you don't let me out of this crystal, I will kill that boy.**

'That's just stupid father.' I replied as I ignore his calls.

I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Kori's POV:**

I can see how they want to express their feelings to each other but can't. So, I have a plan, but I'm gonna need Dick's help.

I called Dick on my laptop, exited to tell the plan.

Dick: Hello?

Me: Hey Dick, remember when you told me that if they got together, you're gonna be the biggest Damirae fan?

Dick: Yes, why?

Me: Why don't we try getting them together?

Dick: I'm in!... But how?

Me: I have a plan. W-

Dick: Are you sure it'll work?

Me: Just let me finish! We're gonna send them on patrol tomorrow night, together alone.

Dick: That sounds awesome! *something crashes on the back* Jason! what did you do!?

Jason: Tim made me do it!

Dick: You painted Bruce's tuxedo pink! wait what? With permanent paint!

Tim: I said acrylic paint! not Molotow!

Jason: I don't even know what….. Akilic means!

Tim: Obviously!

Dick: I'm so gonna get in trouble *hears the door open*

Bruce: Hey Dick ho- What happened to my tuxedos?!

Dick: I can explain!

Bruce: You three come he-

I decided not to see that so I quickly clicked the end call button. 'I'm looking forward for tomorrow' I thought with a smile as I went to bed and drifted to a slumber.

 **Damian's POV:**

I woke up at 5:30. I'm used to waking up this early. I took a shower, slipped in my uniform and went at the common room.

"Good morning Damian" Raven said taking a sip at her herbal tea.

"Morning" I simply replied as I sat in the couch, grabbed a random book and started to read it.

An hour passed by and Kori walked in "Good morning Raven, Damian" she said with a big smile on her face.

'Hmmm. I wonder what's she's up to, but that's none of my business' I thought and got back to reading my book.

30 minutes passed and Cyborg walked in along with Garfield and Beetle. "Morning guys!" Garfield said yawning while stretching his arms.

'Sometimes, I think it's weird of Garfield to be all green from head to toe. Well at least Raven is not like that, she has a lot of purple but her skin is- Wait! Why did Raven popped out my thoughts again?!' I just ignored my thoughts and continued reading my book.

After a while, the alarm went off. "It's someone called Doctor Light?" I said looking at the computer.

"Well, let's kick his but…. Again" Garfield said. 'They already fought him?' I thought.

"Titans go!" Kori said as we teleported to a place not far from the tower. **↓↓↓ ( Just imagine the scene to be in the afternoon )**

"I'll flood the city with never ending daylight!" Some guy in a costume said, 'That must be Doctor Light' I thought.

Raven levitated the connectors from his back and pulled it out as I threw bat-a-rangs but he jumped up and dodged it and Cyborg used his sonic hand cannon to blast the large light bulb.

"You know Light, for a guy obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright" I said as he look at us the same way Mumbo Jumbo did "W-what happened to you, titans?" He asked confused.

"Enough chit chat, let's fight!" I shouted at him.

"Ok, but how did you find my hideout?" he asked.

"Next time you look and steal something, you might want to pick a target we can't see from our living room." Raven said.

"Oh. Well. Um" Dr. Light said and made his hands glow and shot at where we're standing but we stepped aside and dodged it.

"That's a real pretty light show, but sound pack's a bigger punch!" Cyborg said hitting him but he seemed to absorb it and shot it back at Cyborg which sent him flying towards the water.

Kori was avoiding every shot Dr. Light and tried blasting him but he created a shield and blasted her as she hit the metal ground.

"We need to draw his fire" Beetle said and I nodded.

"You got it!" Garfield showing up.

"Dude! Nice pajamas! Do they glow in the dark?" Garfield said pulling his underwear out, mocking the villain.

Dr. Light blasted Garfield but before he could hit him, he morphed into a bat and flew away but Dr. Light is still shooting while Garfield kept dodging. I used the opportunity and went in closer to him. I grabbed my sword and tried to attack him but he made a whip out of light plasma. He attacked as I dodged while walking back until I reached the end of the floor. Beetle shot his plasma cannon at Dr. Light as he dodged it and I jumped to the ground floor. Out of nowhere, Garfield morph into a dinosaur landed in front of Dr. Light and sent him flying on the ground.

Dr. Light stands up "No one defeats Doctor Light! No one!" he said facing us.

Raven appears behind him way taller than she used to be with red eyes and black tentacles coming out of her cloak "Remember me?" she said as Dr. Light faced her and he turned white.

"I would like to go to jail now please" Dr. Light said as Cyborg got out of the water.

"All right the but kicking's over and it's almost evening, time for pizza!" He said as we all follow him but an arm stopped me and Raven from going further.

"Where do you think your going? It's your turn to go on patrol today." Kori said looking at us with a big smile on her face.

"W-what?" I stuttered 'With Raven? Alone? I'm not sure' I thought.

"Now go along. Take care!" She said as she joined the others.

"What. Was that all about?" Raven asked looking at me.

"Not sure. But we better get going" I replied as we went over buildings to spot some crime or something.

It's been 5 hours and 36 minutes straight and we still haven't found a single robber, we sat on top of a company building. I grew bored and decided to talk to Raven.

"Hey Raven, do you think there will be crime on the streets tonight?" I asked as she looked at me.

"I don't really know, it's been five hours." she replied.

"I really wish, just a single robbery happening tonight." I said. 'Ok Damian, just tell her how you feel' I thought really nervous on admitting my feelings.

"Hey…. Uh… Raven" I stuttered 'Damn it!' I always stutter when I'm nervous.

"Yes?" she said looking at me.

"Well…. Uh….. You see…. I …. Uh….. Having these…. Fe-" I was so close on confessing it but some dumb lady screamed for help while being held by the criminal. 'Bad timing' I thought. Last minute ago, I was searching for crime, now that there is crime, I just want nothing to do with it.

We easily defeated the robber, got the lady to safety, let the police had the robber behind bars. It was just me and Raven in the streets. Silence filled the air until she broke it.

"Damian, I've been wanting to tell you this a long time and…. I'm having feelings for you." Raven said.

'Wow, how easy it is for her to say it, but yes! she likes me back!' I thought.

"Me too. I've been having this feeling for you but I'm just….. I just can't admit it." I said as she looked at me. We leaned in closer and our faces were just centimeters apart.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed Raven away "Hate to ruin your date, but I have some important business with miss Raven here" the man said putting a handkerchief on top of her nose and mouth and the smell must've made her unconscious. I looked at the man in anger "Well, it's nice seeing you again Robin."

"Deathstroke!" I growled angrily.

"Oh Damian! I was expecting for the old Robin, but you are as weak and pathetic as him." Deathstroke said with a weird metallic voice.

"Give her back Deathstroke!" I said.

"I prefer to be called Slade now little man" He said running away.

"Raven!" I shouted as I tried my best to catch up.

 **Slade's POV:**

I was getting Raven for my plan on defeating the Titans and Damian Wayne. I ran as Damian was chasing me for his girlfriend. I dropped a smoke bomb, luckily my mask acts like a gas mask for me. I won't kill them just yet, I'm going to make them suffer first. I got on a helicopter with Raven and flew away while Damian is still finding a way through the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the helicopter is already flying high enough so Damian couldn't reach it. I spoke up "Your girlfriend will be fine kid".

I can see him blush "She is not my girlfriend!" He shouted grabbing his grappling hook.

"Actions speaks louder than words Damian" I said as the helicopter flew away from him and to my hideout.

 **Raven's POV:**

I woke up in a small bed in a room with the worst headache I've ever experienced. I can't remember anything that just happened that could answer my question 'How did I get here? First, I was talking to Damian and poof! I blacked out because of an unpleasant smell.'

"Did you sleep well Raven?" came that very familiar metallic voice. I turned around facing the masked man.

"How did I got here? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" I asked angrily.

"Why so many questions Raven? I brought you here, you're part of my plan, I want to make the Titans suffer then, once they are at their weakest, I will have their heads, especially the new Robin" he said as I remembered 'Damian'.

"It's not going to work, give it a rest Slade" I said trying to throw the bed at him with my powers but it won't work. "W-what?"

"This time, I'm a hundred percent sure it'll work. There is a spell casted in the whole place, you can't use your powers here. You'll get three meals a day delivered by me and you get to have fresh air guarded by me." He said as he locked the door and left.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself 'What about Damian?' I thought as I sat at the bed.

 **Damian's POV:**

I was so mad at myself 'I can't believe I let Deathstroke take her!' my anger soon changed into sadness 'It's all my fault. If I saved her just in time, she wouldn't be with that criminal.' I sadly thought.

'I can't give up now, I must find her' I thought as I made my way to the tower as fast as I can.

I reached the tower and running to my room but I was stopped by Kori again. "Outa my way!" I shouted at her and tried to walk past but she blocked my way again.

"How's patrol?" Kori said as I glared at her.

"You do not wanna know" I said as I tried to walk past her but again, she blocked my way.

"What's your problem?!" I angrily asked her.

"I should ask you that" she said as I glared at her.

"Raven's kidnapped and I need to find her ASAP" I told her as her eyes widened.

"Who?" she asked but I didn't answer her and made my way to my room.

'How can I find her now?' I thought.

 _Damian?_

'Huh? Raven?'

 _Yes_

'Where are you?'

 _I don't really know but Slade has a plan to destroy you all._

'Don't worry Raven, I'll find you, promise'

 _Please hurry_

'The tracking device! I'll try to track you down' I said through our mind link and tried tracking her down through my computer.

 _Tracking device?_

'Yeah, I put one on you'

 _When?_

'Abut thirty seconds after we met'

 _Please hurry_ She said before cutting the mind link.

She's in the middle east at the old abandoned warehouse. I instantly ran to the common room only to be stopped by Cyborg.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as I glared daggers at him 'What is with people blocking my way every time?' I thought.

"None of your business" I said as I went to the garage to take the R-cycle and made my way to the warehouse.

'Don't worry Raven, I'm coming' I thought as I put the motorcycle on full speed.

 **Raven's POV:**

I was relieved that Damian knows where I am and the same time nervous 'What if Slade kills him?' I thought 'No, I must not let that happen, I need a way to get out of here' I thought as Slade walked in with a tray in his hand "Dinner" he simply said and dropped the tray on the table and left. 'Damian, help' I thought as I curled up on the bed.

 **Damian's POV:**

I'm at the abandoned warehouse and went in. I heard footsteps coming my way, numerous banging sounds of metal just becoming louder. I used my grappling hook on the celling and sat at a long spare metal hanging at the celling.

Just then, loads of robots who almost looks like Deathstroke came in. I sighed and kicked their buts one by one. It wasn't that hard so I only spent about 5 minutes.

I went in deeper into the warehouse until I came to a room with numerous doors. "Raven!" I called hoping for an answer but none came "Raven! Where are you?!" still, no answer.

After a while, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw him. "Deathstroke!" I growled angrily.

"Came for your girlfriend Romeo?" He asked.

"Where is she?" I angrily asked.

"I won't talk that easy kid" He said as I glared at him. the same looking robots came in and Deathsroke disappeared again. 'This is gonna take a while' I thought fighting with the robots.

 **Raven POV:**

Slade came in and grabbed my wrist "Let go of me!" I said while struggling.

'This is my opportunity' I thought as my other hand carefully grabbed the keys on his belt and instantly hid it in my cloak. He let go of me and said "If you don't come, Damian will die".

"That's ridiculous!" I said 'Just follow the plan, forget about the threats' I thought.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend Raven" He said as he left.

I waited for 20 seconds and grabbed the keys and went out to find Damian.

I searched through the whole place and now, I'm in a room with lots of smoke I can barely see a thing. I walked forward and tripped on a Slade-bot which made a _cling_ sound.

"Where are you?" a very familiar voice said.

"Damian!" I shouted as I got up.

"Raven? Where are you?" He asked.

"Right here" I said but I can't see him through the thick smoke.

After a while, the smoke cleared and I saw Damian "Damian!" I shouted as he turned my direction, I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay" he said.

I pushed him "That is for taking so long" I said.

"Your welcome!" He said sarcastically.

"And this" I gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"Is for everything else" I said as his cheeks turned red.

"Awww. What a lovely scenery" Slade said as Damian held his sword and I tried to use my powers and gladly, it worked 'I guess he only put a spell on the room but not the whole warehouse'.

We fought Slade but he got away again by using one of his smoke bombs…. Again.

"Let's go home" Damian said as I nodded.

We headed out the ware house and got in the R-cycle. "Better hold on if you don't wanna fall" Damian said while smirking. I blushed and put my hands in his chest as he went full speed.

We got back to the tower and went to the common room greeted by the titans.

"Raven! where have you been?" Jamie asked.

"Dude! we were worried sick for you" Garfield said.

"Raven! are you alright?" Cyborg asked as I nodded.

"Raven!" Kori said giving me a hug "I'm so glad you're safe!" Kori said.

"Since you're back, I've arranged a party" Cyborg said.

"That's so cool dude, when? where?" Garfield asked.

"Tomorrow night, at a restaurant" Cyborg said holding 6 tickets.

"You shouldn't have!" I said as nice as I could, as much as I hate parties, Cyborg always picks one with a band you all have to dance crazy, it's pointless.

"We should all celebrate! Right Damian?" Cyborg said waving the tickets at Damian's angry face.

"I'm uninterested. It's pointless" Damian commented crossing his arms.

"Uhh… Yeah! What he said!" I said putting on a fake smile.

"To settle this, whoever doesn't want us to go, raise your hands" Cyborg said as me and Damian raised our hands.

"Ok. Whoever wants us to go raise your hands" Cyborg said as he, Garfield, Jamie, and Kori raised their hands.

"It's decided. We. Are. All. Going." Cyborg said. Suddenly, Damian grabbed my and dragged me in front of my room.

"About earlier" he started as I raised my eyebrow.

"You know. Before Deathstroke kidnapped you" he said.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked.

"You…said…..that you…uh…..have…..these….uh….feelings for me?" He said as I remembered.

"I like you, so?" I asked.

"I like you too and I was thinking…. Ifwecouldgotoacafesometime?" (It's "If we could go to a café sometime" just in case your too lazy to figure it out) Damian asked as I smiled.

"Sure" I said.

"Okay…..uh…..tomorrow night?" He said.

"Wouldn't that be the time of the party?" I asked.

"I already know you want to ditch it, but don't worry, we'll come back 30 minutes before the party ends." Damian said.

"Okay. Sound good" I replied.

"You must be tired. You should get some rest" he said.

"You too" I said as we both went to our rooms.

 **Cyborg's POV:**

'Ooooh! tomorrow's gonna be a blast! All I need is two party organizers, a drummer, a lead sing, and a guitarist.' I thought.

I decided to start with the party organizers.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey! Krystal!"

 _"_ _Cyborg! How's it been buddy?"_

"Good. You?"

 _"_ _Great. Why'd you call this late anyway?"_

"Wait, what time is it?"

 _"_ _It's *yawn* 11:46 pm."_

"Oh, sorry. But do you think you can organize a party tomorrow? at the Tech restaurant."

 _"_ _Consider that done. What's the special occasion?"_

"I just feel like celebrating a party with the titans"

 _"_ _Yeah sure! Who's the drummer, lead sing, and guitar?"_

"It's Varronica, Fox, and Skyler"

 _"_ _That's great! Tell them to come at my studio tomorrow 8:00 am for practice"_

"I call them right away"

 _"_ _Sure! Bye dude!"_

"Oh! and your teaming up with Allyna!"

 _"_ _Oh sure! We can work things out! Bye!"_

"Bye"

'I think I'll call Fox first' I thought.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey! Cyborg! why ya callin'?"_

"You think you can team up with Varronica and Skyler tomorrow? I talked to Krystal to organize a party."

 _"_ _Yeah sure! Actually, Skyler is here."_

"Really? Can you tell her that she'll be the guitar tomorrow? You'll be lead sing and Varronica will be drummer. And go to Krystal's studio tomorrow 8:00 am for practice."

 _"_ _Yeah! Sure dude!"_

"Yeah. How's it be-" she already ended the phone. 'Well, I guess I'll call Varronica.'

"Varronica?"

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"It's Cyborg."

 _"_ _Oh hey Cy! What's up?"_

"You, team up with Fox and Skyler for a band for a party tomorrow. Go at Krystal's studio for practice tomorrow 8:00 am. You up for it?"

 _"_ _Yep! Sure!"_

"Great! Bye!"

 _"_ _Bye."_

'Tomorrow will be great!' I thought as I grabbed my charger and kinda slept while recharging.

 **)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(**

 ***With Fox and Skyler***

 **Nobody's POV:**

Fox put the phone down. "Yo Skye!"

"What now Fox?" Skyler asked.

"Cyborg called me and you know what he said?" Fox asked feeling exited.

"Hello?" Skyler joked as Fox frowned the smiled again.

"He just said that we're going to play tomorrow night and we have to practice tomorrow 8:00 at Krystal's studio. You'll be guitar, Varronica will be drummer, and I'll be lead sing." Fox said while plopping down the couch.

"Cool!" Skyler said putting a video game called Mortal Kombat on the player and grabbed two controllers.

"Dude! Can I play? That's the game where you finish your enemy by cutting off the head or tearing of the heart or something like that?" Fox asked as Skyler threw a controller at her as she caught it.

"Yeah! MK 9." Skyler said as they played video games while eating junk food all night.

 ***6:30 am**

"Oh crap! I remember!" Fox said letting go of the controller.

"Remember what?" Skyler asks plopping on the couch.

"Practice! 8:00? Krystal's studio? party? does it ring a bell?" Fox said getting ready.

"Oh crap!" Skyler said getting up and grabbing her bass and electric guitar.

As soon as they got ready. The two girls went to Varronica's house.

"Are ya sure about this?" Skyler asked as they came to a modern house.

"Maybe?" Fox said knocking on the door.

"Yo Varronica!" Skyler shouted but instead, Varronica's father answered.

"What do you want?" Varronica's father asked.

"Your daughter, we got practice." Fox said as Skyler raised her bass to show Varronica's father.

"Varronica! you got company!" Varronica's father called walking upstairs as Varronica came to the door with her drum set.

"It's 7:45, we're gonna be late." Fox said as they rode Fox's van and went to Krystal's studio.

 **)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(**

 ***With the titans**

 **Damian's POV:**

We're at the tower doing our normal activities. Garfield, Cyborg, and Beetle are playing video games, Kori is making some Tamaranian dish, Raven is meditating, and I'm training.

A while has passed and the alarm went off. I ran to the common room and saw a man with a skull mask and a 'x' on his chest.

"Red X!" Kori yelled.

"Long time, no see titans" The guy called Red X said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh. You must be the new Robin Doc Light was talkin' about!" Red X said as I growled.

"What. Do. You. Want?!" I angrily asked.

"Nothing now. I was hoping to encounter the old Robin" Red X answered.

"Whatever." I said as Red X ended the video call or something like that.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked.

"Not sure." I replied as Cyborg went to the door.

"Yo man! where ya goin'?" Garfield asked.

"I just need to check on something" he answered and left.

'I gotta know what he's up to' I thought as I secretly followed him to some kind of large studio. He went in and I followed and hid behind a bunch of crates.

"Show up Wayne!" some girl said. I didn't answer.

"Don't play games with us dude" the voice was getting louder. She was getting closer. I sighed.

"Fine! You got me. But how'd you know that I'm a Wayne" I said to the girl holding a bass and an electric guitar.

"It's easy to find out" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg said. I crossed my arms.

"Came to see if you have done anything stupid. Surprising, you haven't yet" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys! Anyway, this is Damian Wayne" Cyborg said introducing me to them.

"We already know dude" Some girl holding a mike said.

"Damian, meet Fox, Varronica, Skyler, and Krystal." He said as each one nods their heads in the mention of their name.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"It's called playing music, ever heard of it?" Skyler said.

"Yeah, wanna watch?" Fox asked.

"Whatever" I said.

"Ok people from the top! Skyler, you don't need the bass, just the electric guitar." Krystal said.

"Where's Allyna?" Cyborg asked.

"She went and prepared all the catering and stuff" Krystal answered as the music started playing.

 ** _The sun goes down_**

 ** _The stars come out_**

 ** _And all that counts_**

 ** _Is here and now_**

 ** _My universe_**

 ** _Will never be the same_**

 ** _I'm glad you came._**

 ** _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_**

 ** _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_**

 ** _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_**

 ** _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_**

 ** _Turn the lights out now_**

 ** _Now I take you by the hand_**

 ** _Hand you another drink_**

 ** _Drink it if you can_**

 ** _Can you spend a little time_**

 ** _Time is slippin' away_**

 ** _Away from us so stay_**

 ** _Stay with me, I can make_**

 ** _Make you glad you came_**

 ** _The sun goes down_**

 ** _The stars come out_**

 ** _And all that counts_**

 ** _Is here and now_**

 ** _My universe_**

 ** _Will never be the same_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_**

 ** _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_**

 ** _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_**

 ** _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_**

 ** _Turn the lights out now_**

 ** _Now I take you by the hand_**

 ** _Hand you another drink_**

 ** _Drink it if you can_**

 ** _Can you spend a little time_**

 ** _Time is slippin' away_**

 ** _Away from us so stay_**

 ** _Stay with me, I can make_**

 ** _Make you glad you came_**

 ** _The sun goes down_**

 ** _The stars come out_**

 ** _And all that counts_**

 ** _Is here and now_**

 ** _My universe_**

 ** _Will never be the same_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _So glad you came_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _The sun goes down_**

 ** _The stars come out_**

 ** _And all that counts_**

 ** _Is here and now_**

 ** _My universe_**

 ** _Will never be the same_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 ** _I'm glad you came_**

 **(I absolutely do not own the music)**

"Very good people! Break 10 minutes" Krystal said leaving to get her snack.

"I suppose you're the band playing tonight?" I asked.

"Exactly, captain obvious" Varronica answered.

"You guys are irritating" I said as Skyler stuck out her tongue.

"Look who's talking" Fox said.

"We're not irritating, you just get easily irritated" Skyler casually said.

"Hey guys! I've arranged everything, the restaurant's ready, and there will be loads of people, is that okay?" a girl with brown hair said coming in.

"That's why it's called a party right? Anyway Damian, meet Allyna" Cyborg said as Allyna nodded her head.

"'What up dude?" Fox said doing a fist bump with Allyna.

"Hey, so are you guys ready?" Allyna asked.

"Yep" Skyler said.

10 minutes have passed and Krystal went in.

"Oh hey Allyna!" Krystal said doing a fist bump with Allyna.

"Hey!" Allyna replied.

"Ok guys! Another one! Ready?" Krystal said.

"Yeah! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, go!" Fox said as the music began playing again.

 ** _I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone_**

 ** _I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_**

 ** _And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_**

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
A feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on_**

 ** _Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
I don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_**

 ** _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_**

 ** _Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_**

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on_**

 ** _I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling_**

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_**

 ** _Everybody sing (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on_**

 **(I also do not own this song)**

"Nice!" Allyna said clapping.

"Next song!" Krystal said.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Fox said as the music played again.

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

 ** _With a boom box blaring as we're falling in love_**

 ** _Got a bottle or whatever, but it's getting us drunk_**

 ** _Singing here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Call out all our friends, go hard this weekend_**

 ** _For no damn reason_**

 ** _I don't think we'll ever change_**

 ** _Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_**

 ** _We don't ever stop_**

 ** _And we'll never gonna chage_**

 ** _Say, won't you stay forever_**

 ** _Stay, if you stay forever_**

 ** _Hey, we can stay forever young_**

 ** _Woah!_**

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

 ** _With a boom box blaring as we're falling in love_**

 ** _Got a bottle or whatever, but it's getting us drunk_**

 ** _Singing here's to never growing up_**

 ** _We'll be running down the streets yelling "Kiss my ass!"_**

 ** _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_**

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll be raising our cups_**

 ** _Singing here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! Here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! Here's to never growing up_**

 ** _We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_**

 ** _This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (Hell no!)_**

 ** _They say just grow up, but they don't know us_**

 ** _We don't give a ****, and we'll never gonna change_**

 ** _Say, won't you say "Forever"_**

 ** _Stay, if you stay forever_**

 ** _Hey, we can stay forever young_**

 ** _Woah!_**

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

 ** _With a boom box blaring as we're falling in love_**

 ** _Got a bottle or whatever, but it's getting us drunk_**

 ** _Singing here's to never growing up_**

 ** _We'll be running down the streets yelling "Kiss my ass!"_**

 ** _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_**

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll be raising our cups_**

 ** _Singing here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! Here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! Here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Say, won't you say "Forever"_**

 ** _Stay, if you stay forever_**

 ** _Hey, we can stay forever young_**

 ** _Woah!_**

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

 ** _With a boom box blaring as we're falling in love_**

 ** _Got a bottle or whatever, but it's getting us drunk_**

 ** _Singing here's to never growing up_**

 ** _We'll be running down the streets yelling "Kiss my ass!"_**

 ** _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_**

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll be raising our cups_**

 ** _Singing here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! Here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! (Raise your glass and say) Here's to never growing up_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! (Da de da de da) Here's to never growing up (No we're never growing up)_**

 ** _Oh Woah! Oh Woah! Here's to never growing up_**

 **(A/N: Let's just get straight to the point that I don't own any of the songs here)**

"Very good people!" Krystal said while clapping with Allyna.

"So, how was it?" Cyborg asked me as I shrugged.

"It's wasn't bad" I replied as I check on the time, it's already 1:28 pm.

"Enough rehearsals! Time for the real deal, here are your outfits." Allyna said handing the three suitcases.

"Well, we better get ready too." Cyborg said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the studios.

"Do that one more time, I'll contact Batman in less than a minute." Cyborg said while walking.

"Do what?" I asked as he sighed.

 **)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(**

 **Skyler's POV:**

I went to my dresser and opened the suitcase. I saw a dark pink vest, a white long-sleeved top, fuchsia pants, white shoes and socks, and pink jewelry.

'There is no freaking way that I'll wear this pieces of garbage' I thought as I closed the suitcase and mindlessly threw it away.

'This will be fun' I thought as I explored the dressing room and got a black biker's jacket, dark blue denim ripped jeans, a fire designed shirt, black combat boots, and a silver with a red jewel rebel bracelet.

"This is way better! I don't care if the two organizers go bananas about it." I said to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror and later on, got out of the dressing room to see Fox in an edgy teen's jacket, black shoes and jeans, with a bit accessories and Varronica in a light blue and white jacket, silver tank top, white pants and shoes, and accessories.

"I see, we all had the same thought." I said while smirking.

"I can't stand being in green everything" Varronica said.

"Well at least your green, mine is pink! It's horrible as f-" I was cut off by Fox elbowing me.

"Language!" Fox said as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys read- What the hell are you wearing?! I gave you outfits!" Allyna said.

"It's the worst ever!" Varronica said.

"Nah ah! It is the most wonderful clothes I ever gave you!" Allyna said as I rolled my eyes.

"If it so _wonderful_ , then why don't _you_ wear it!" I replied.

"Well….uh… Whatever! Let's just get on with it." Allyna said.

"Wait what time is it?" Varronica asked.

 **)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(**

 ***At the Titans Tower**

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Yo dudes! It's already 4:37! We're leaving at 5:00." Cyborg shouted while the others came in.

Kori is wearing a pink half sleeveless top with silver bracelets and necklace, a same pink colored mini skirt, and purple high boots that went just above her knees, almost looking like her old uniform and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

Beast Boy is wearing an orange t-shirt, black pants, white snickers, and a purple baseball cap.

Cyborg is wearing rings which made him look like a normal human and wore a grey shirt, black pants, and yellow rubber shoes.

Raven is wearing a black jacket on top of a deep purple shirt, deep blue jeans and black snickers, and some gold with a ruby necklace.

Damian just wore a red sweater on top of a grey shirt, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots.

"Ya'll ready?" Cyborg asked as each of them said yes except for Damian and Raven.

"Let's just get this over with." Damian said in a bored tone.

"Oh! And I grabbed Dick." Cyborg said as Damian growled under his breath.

As the titans got out of the tower, they saw Dick leaning on a black van wearing a black leather jacket on top of a neon blue shirt, black pants, and grey rubber shoes, still wearing sun glasses even if it's almost night.

"Ready?" Dick said getting on the driver's seat.

"Whatever" Damian replied getting on the back seat with Raven sitting beside him.

"C'mon little D, try to have fun" Dick said starting the engine as Starfire sat next to him and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle sat in the middle seats.

"We should be training instead of wasting our time on this stupid dance craze" Damian angrily said as Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

 _'_ _We'll ditch it anyway, so relax!'_ Raven said in their mind link.

'Ok! Fine! Whatever.' Damian replied.

After a while, they got in a club-like place.

"Uh Cyborg, this is a restaurant, is it?" Garfield asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Cyborg answered while showing the tickets to the guards and they all went in.

Fox, Skyler, and Varronica are already on the stage and the music starts playing.

 ** _Wake up in the mornin'_**

 ** _Feeling like P Diddy_**

 ** _Grab my glasses, I'm out the door_**

 ** _I'm gonna hit this city_**

 ** _Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_**

 ** _Cause when I leave for the night_**

 ** _I ain't coming back_**

 ** _I'm talking pedicure on our toes (toes)_**

 ** _Try not all our clothes (clothes)_**

 ** _Boys blowin' up our phones (phones)_**

 ** _Drop toppin'_**

 ** _Playin' our favorite CD's_**

 ** _Throwin' until the parties_**

 ** _Tryin' to get a little bit_**

 ** _tipsy_**

 ** _Don't stop make it pop_**

 ** _DJ blow my speakers up_**

 ** _Tonight, Imma fight_**

 ** _Till we see the sunlight_**

 ** _Tik tok on the clock_**

 ** _But the party don't stop no_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Don't stop make it pop_**

 ** _DJ blow my speakers up_**

 ** _Tonight, Imma fight_**

 ** _Till we see the sunlight_**

 ** _Tik tok on the clock_**

 ** _But the party don't stop no_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Ain't got a care in the world_**

 ** _But got plenty of beer_**

 ** _Ain't got no money in my pocket_**

 ** _But I'm already here_**

 ** _And now the dudes are linin' up_**

 ** _cause they hear we got swagger_**

 ** _But kick them to the curve unless they look like Mick Jagger_**

 ** _I'm talkin' everybody getting crank (crank)_**

 ** _Boys try to touch my junk (junk)_**

 ** _Gonna smack em' if he getting too drunk (drunk)_**

 ** _Nah ah! We're going till they kick us out_**

 ** _Or the police shut us down_**

 ** _Police shut us down_**

 ** _Po-po shut us down_**

 ** _Don't stop make it pop_**

 ** _DJ blow my speakers up_**

 ** _Tonight, Imma fight_**

 ** _Till we see the sunlight_**

 ** _Tik tok on the clock_**

 ** _But the party don't stop no_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Don't stop make it pop_**

 ** _DJ blow my speakers up_**

 ** _Tonight, Imma fight_**

 ** _Till we see the sunlight_**

 ** _Tik tok on the clock_**

 ** _But the party don't stop no_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _DJ, you build me up_**

 ** _You break me down_**

 ** _My heart it pounds_**

 ** _Yeah you got me_**

 ** _With my hands up_**

 ** _You got me now_**

 ** _You got that sound_**

 ** _Yeah you got me_**

 ** _DJ, you build me up_**

 ** _You break me down_**

 ** _My heart it pounds_**

 ** _Yeah you got me_**

 ** _With my hands up_**

 ** _Put your hands up_**

 ** _Put your hands up_**

 ** _Now the party don't start till I walk in_**

 ** _Don't stop make it pop_**

 ** _DJ blow my speakers up_**

 ** _Tonight, Imma fight_**

 ** _Till we see the sunlight_**

 ** _Tik tok on the clock_**

 ** _But the party don't stop no_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Don't stop make it pop_**

 ** _DJ blow my speakers up_**

 ** _Tonight, Imma fight_**

 ** _Till we see the sunlight_**

 ** _Tik tok on the clock_**

 ** _But the party don't stop no_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _Woah, woah, oh oh!_**

 ** _(I don't want to say this anymore but I do not own any of the songs, I repeat, I do not own any of the songs)_**

The crowd applaud as the music started again.

"Ya ready?" Fox said with a microphone as the crowd cheered.

 **(A/N: This song is from the rehearsals ;-P)**

 ** _I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone_**

 ** _I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_**

 ** _And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_**

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
A feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on_**

 ** _Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
I don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_**

 ** _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_**

 ** _Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_**

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on_**

 ** _I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling_**

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_**

 ** _Everybody sing (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on_**

 **(Ugh! I** **do not** **own any of the song I used)**

 **Raven's POV:**

The crowed applaud as I saw the drummer winked at Damian and the singer and guitarist smirk at him and Cyborg, I am mad and I don't know why. I opened the mind link.

'You know them?'

 _'_ _Who?'_

'The band in front'

 _'_ _Yeah. Why?'_

'They play good. How'd you meet them' I made an excuse.

 _'_ _I'll tell you all about it later'_

'Can we go now?'

 _'_ _If you want to'_

I cut the mind link as Damian grabbed my hand and we went outside. We we're walking on the streets with awkward silence, I decided to break it.

"So, now can you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell what?" He asked.

"How'd you met the band?" I recalled.

"I was following Cyborg to see what he's up to and led me to a stadium where the band was practicing for tonight. Cyborg must've chosen them to play. Cyborg introduced them to me, considering that they already know me. Why are you so interested about me meeting them anyway?" He asked.

"Just curious" I answered.

"Yeah right" He said smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said still smirking.

After a while, we reached our destination. It's a small café but I know Damian is full of surprises. We went inside, it's beautiful, I sat at a chair on a table for two as Damian asked me what I want, I don't know anything from the menu so I just let him decide mine.

He came back holding a tray with refreshments in his hands.

"Green tea, made with fresh ingredients with boiling water, mixed, and stirred for 15 seconds, served with no ice, sugar, or any other continents that are unhealthy for the human body." Damian said placing the tray on the table.

"Are you _that_ formal?" I asked.

"Slight" He replied.

"Okay" I commented grabbing the tea.

He sat on the chair across me and grabbed his own tea.

"So, I don't really know much about you, unlike how you know me, considering you've been in my mind, I've seen a bit on yours but not entirely. Tell me something I don't know about you." He said taking a sip on his cup of tea.

"I'm 14, I have 6 brothers, the seven sins, you know, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, and Greed, I'm the Pride in the group. My father killed my mother, I was born to help my father destroy the world, I ran away and the titans let me in." I said taking another sip on my tea.

"Wow. I guess we both have a miserable past" He said.

"Yeah" I simply replied.

"It's like I don't want to but, why are you so….quiet and you're not that open on expressing your feelings?" Damian asked looking at me while taking a sip on his tea.

"If I let my emotions get the best of me, I might harm someone." I calmly answered.

"How?" He asked again.

"The more I feel, the more energy I unleash." I replied.

"So you keep calm by drinking tea, meditating, and all that stuff?" He asked as I nodded.

"This is really good" I commented at the tea, it tastes nice.

"Yeah, I always pick the best" He confidently said.

"Uhuh" I simply replied as I took another sip at the most delicious tea I've ever had.

 **(A/N: Ok, Damian and Raven will be a bit cheesy on this part. Don't worry, I'll tell you when they're all done being cheesy)**

"So, have you ever been on a date?" Damian asks.

"Never been on one, I almost believed I'll be alone forever." I answered.

"Do you believe in forever?" He asks.

"My mother once told me that forever is just a fantasy" I answered.

"That's so….bitter. You don't seem that bitter" He said taking another sip.

"I believe that someone out there will love me forever. Someone who's great to be with, someone I won't get bored of. Maybe he's just out there somewhere, he can be a victim of a mess, or a delivery boy-" I was cut off by Damian.

"Or the one you're talking to right now." He said locking eyes with me.

"Yeah, it's possible" I said taking another sip.

"Wait, so there's a possibility?" He asked, instantly becoming hyper.

"Why not?" I replied.

 **(A/N: It's okay now people, the cheesiness in now over!)**

After a while, we both finished our teas.

"Let's go?" He asked.

"Where?" I stood up from my chair.

"To our next destination!" He said going to the counter to pay for the food.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Is there really a next destination or your just gonna feed me to cave monster?" I asked. He said that I cannot open my eyes just yet. We're riding on his motorcycle since he's Robin now. He secretly went to the tower and came back with the motorcycle before we came to the restaurant-club-concert- whatever.

I can say we stopped and he supported me to Azar-knows-where.

"You can open your eyes now" I did as he said.

"Woah!" I said amazed at the scenery

"You like it?" He asked. I shook my head as he looks at me.

"No, not really. I don't really….like it" I said as he frowns.

"Don't worry. I don't like it, I love it" I said as he looked at me again and I let out a small laugh under my breath.

"You mean it?" He asks worried.

"It's beautiful" I said.

We sat there for some time and talked about random stuff like how he would help Jason prank Dick and Tim, how me and Kori once switch bodies, and all those stuff. He looks at his phone.

"Well, we better get back before Kori notices we're gone" He said standing up and offering me hand which I gladly accepted.

"Yeah" I said as we both rode his motorcycle back to the-whatever-Azar-calls-it.

They were still partying. The music just ended and the next song began.

 ** _Let's give it a shot_**

 ** _You and I on the court_**

 ** _Time ticking on the clock_**

 ** _Baby Imma try to score_**

 ** _Cause you're the hottest on the block_**

 ** _Nothin' dimmin' your light_**

 ** _But all the options that you got_**

 ** _Wouldn't ever treat you right, no_**

 ** _I don't need a telescope to see that you're the one_**

 ** _But I do need your time and if it ain't yours_**

 ** _I'd rather have none_**

 ** _I don't need a fortune teller to tell me my fortune_**

 ** _I have a million signs that my fortune has begun_**

 ** _You got me jumping like_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh_**

 ** _Wanna hold you down_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh_**

 ** _Wanna hold you down_**

 ** _I said, back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _I'm aiming for you and I won't stop_**

 ** _Back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _We could lock it down, never unlock_**

 ** _I said, back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _I'm aiming for you and I won't stop_**

 ** _Back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _We could lock it down only if_**

 ** _We give it a shot_**

 ** _You and I on the court_**

 ** _Time ticking on the clock_**

 ** _Baby Imma try to score_**

 ** _Cause you're the hottest on the block_**

 ** _Nothin' dimmin' your light_**

 ** _But all the options that you got_**

 ** _Wouldn't ever treat you right, no_**

 ** _I don't need a telescope to see that you're the one_**

 ** _But I do need your time and if it ain't yours_**

 ** _I'd rather have none_**

 ** _I don't need a fortune teller to tell me my fortune_**

 ** _I have a million signs that my fortune has begun_**

 ** _You got me jumping like_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh_**

 ** _Wanna hold you down (oh no)_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh_**

 ** _Wanna hold you down_**

 ** _I said, back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _I'm aiming for you and I won't stop_**

 ** _Back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _We could lock it down, never unlock_**

 ** _I said, back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _I'm aiming for you and I won't stop_**

 ** _Back at it again with the jumpshot_**

 ** _We could lock it down, never unlock_**

 ** _Jumping into something_**

 ** _I don't really know what to expect_**

 ** _But outta your team, you're the MVP_**

 ** _And you'll never be less_**

 ** _And baby the past was nothing but practice_**

 ** _Now I'm set_**

 ** _When you give my access_**

 ** _I'll just sew my heart into your chest_**

 ** _You got me jumping like_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh_**

 ** _Wanna hold you down_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakalaka, Boom shakalaka, boom_**

 ** _Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh_**

 ** _Wanna hold you down_**

 **(A/N: If I have to repeat, Jumpshot is owned by Dawin, not me)**

The crowd applaud. The next song played.

 ** _You know that I'm a crazy chick_**

 ** _I do what I want when I feel like it_**

 ** _All I wanna do is lose control_**

 ** _But you don't really give a ****_**

 ** _You go, and you go, and you go with it_**

 ** _Cause you're freaking crazy rock n roll_**

 ** _Ye-ou said hey_**

 ** _What's your name_**

 ** _It took one look and now I'm not the same_**

 ** _Yeah, you said hey_**

 ** _And since that day_**

 ** _You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_**

 ** _And that's whyyyy_**

 ** _I smile, it's been a while_**

 ** _Since everyday and everything just felt so_**

 ** _Riiiight, and now_**

 ** _You turn it all around_**

 ** _And suddenly_**

 ** _You're all I need_**

 ** _The reason wh-_**

 ** _(A/N: I don't own the song)_**

The music was cut off when numerous armed men broke in from the ceiling. Everyone escaped but the titans and the band were left.

"TITANS GO!" Kori yelled as we transformed into our outfits. And surprisingly, Damian has his uniform underneath his clothes and went to the R-cycle to get his katana. He came back and we started defeating the armed men.

We took down some. I saw the band fighting the others, and I have to say, they are good in kicking butt, I'll ask them later about it.

We fought them all. The team went closer to the band.

"Why do you fight so good?" Beetle asked.

"Are you guys superheroes too?" Garfield asked.

Skyler crossed her arms, Varronica put a hand on her hip, and Fox sighed.

"Should we tell?" Varronica asked.

"Like they would spread it" Fox commented.

"Fine. If you must know, we work at the Elite Super Secret Task Force. We're one of the best agents there." Skyler said.

"Cool!" Garfield exclaimed.

"So, you're agents?" Kori asked.

"Yep" Fox answered.

"Are your positions there high?" Cyborg asks.

"We're the best agents so far" Varronica answered.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sure. Well, we better get going" Fax said as they start to exit.


End file.
